The Power to Change Things
by Stradavari
Summary: We've all read our favorite books over and over. Most of us get really attached to certain characters, or frustrated over certain details. How many of us have yelled at the t.v. during a horror scene ' TURN ON THE LIGHT' What if you had the power to enter one the fictional universes and change things? This story explores that with Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

It was another dull birthday. I bought myself a birthday cake, chocolate with a single

candle. No point in reminding myself I was turning thirty. Work done for the day, I

curled up with my cake and started watching t.v. Thunder crackled outside. The lights

flickered.

The power flickered again and went out completely. I sighed and lit the candle

stabbed into the cake. The thunder echoed off the buildings outside as the rain lashed

the windows. Small chance the power would return any time soon.

I gave up on television for the time being and picked up the nearest book. Harry

Potter: I'd read this several times through already. Each time I grew frustrated with

something new.

It'd been years since the first time I read through the books, and I was still

heartbroken over all the deaths. I felt almost as helpless reading through it as I did in

real life. I couldn't help but think, if I could just show up in these books..I could

change things. I knew what was going to happen, and roughly when, unlike my real life.

I blew out the candle before it could drip wax, turning in the dark with my

lighter for the candles I knew were sitting on the coffee table. The candles were

handmade- a gift from a friend of mine who liked to dabble in witchcraft. I never

really believed in such things (I'd dabbled when I was younger, no results) but decided

the gift was thoughtful anyways. She had said they were wish candles. When you light one,

it would mould the energy around you and with your wish mingling in, would bring the

'powers that be' to fulfill your wish.

The candle light licked upwards as my eyes adjusted. I still had the blanket

wrapped around me, but found I was no longer on my couch, nor the candle on the table.

Instead I was sitting on the floor, the candle across the stones from me. I could feel the

cold stone underneath my feet. As far as the eye could see was blackness, except for a

single odd flicker of light.

I picked up the candle and walked around the room. It was empty but for a mirror

and a single door.

I decided to examine the mirror more closely, best to gain as much information

about my surroundings before leaving the room. There was weird writing along the top that

seemed strangely familiar although in no language I could recognize. I studied my

reflection. It seemed normal enough, just my own reflection staring back under the glow

of the candle. Then it rippled.

Behind me materialized Alan Rickman, or more precisely Severus Snape. Dumbledore

beside him, Dobby in the forefront, then as my eyes focused I could see more faces. Fred

Weasly, Remus and Sirius, Nymphadora, hell even Potter's parents were there. All the

faces of the dead.

For whatever reason my mind scrambling wildly for explanations, did not once

think this was an elaborate hoax. I looked back up to the top of the mirror and realized

where I recognized the writing from. This was the Mirror of Erised. Or if read properly,

the mirror that shows one what they most desire.

Oh my god. I'm in the world of Harry Potter. Except this shit's real.

That was all I could think.

I looked around trying to think of what to do next. I didn't know how long I was

here for, I needed to blend in fast. No sense getting immediately kicked out of Hogwarts,

or locked up by the Ministry.

I had no idea if I was a 'muggle' or not, though considering that the mirror

functioned for me, probably not. I needed a wand.

About a foot from where I was standing a chest of drawers began to coalesce. I

grappled with the top drawer and yanked on it. There was a neat row of boxes, each

labeled. I set the candle in its holder on the top of the chest. The first box was labeled

cherry. Inside was a wand, lovingly hand crafted and polished.

I gingerly picked it up and gave it a wave. It sparked, but it didn't feel quite

right. I went through several more boxes, then shut the drawer and opened the next. More

boxes. Finally a lean branch of sandy coloured wood caught my attention. Rowan. It felt

just right. I flicked my wrist as I had seen (and embarrassingly mimicked) a hundred times

in the movies. 'Lumos' The wand lit with a soft blueish white light.

Satisfied I closed the drawer and picked up the candle. The chest faded away. I

knew for certain at this point that this was the Room of Requirement. I willed into being

a few more items, including some plain black robes and decided I was as ready as I was

going to be.

Alright, time to head out, find out when I was, having the where firmly squared

away. I stuffed the wand up my sleeve and opened the door to the school's corridor.

I was immediately lost. No matter how many times I'd read the books or watched

the movies I had no hope of figuring out even what floor I was on. I started walking.

Mazes of corridors, endless turns and stairs both up and down. I finally heard someone

walking. I nearly bumped into Mr Filch.

'Mr Filch! am I glad to see you, I need to speak to Professor Dumbledore, is he here?'

The gnarled old man seemed startled and stepped back.

'Who are you? what are you doing in this school?' he barked.

'I'll explain all of that to Professor Dumbledore, please take me to see him.'I sighed and

tried to look harmless, which I supposed was true enough.

'You're going straight to see the headmaster alright, I don't know who you are or what

you're doing here, but I'm not letting no strangers wander about the castle'. I felt a

wash of relief, Dumbledore was headmaster, whatever year this was, that boded well.

A short walk later led to the stairwell guarded by the large bird sculpture,

which I could never decide if it was a phoenix or gryphon. Filch spoke the password and

all but bodily shoved me into the lift with him.

'Oh good Headmaster, you're awake' Filch began to explain what he could of my presence.

'Fortunately as an old man, I do not require much sleep' Dumbledore said, taking off his

reading glasses and rising.

'She doesn't seem to be an immediate danger, and nevertheless I think I can manage one

small woman by myself. Have a good night Mister Filch' The caretaker grumbled but

accepted his dismissal.

'What brings you to Hogwarts in the middle of the night..Miss?' I could feel his gentle

interrogation begin.

'Elanor Delaney, and after that things get..complicated' I sighed. I hardly knew where to

begin.

He offered me a seat, which I sank into graciously. It had been a long day at

work before this strange adventure began. I set the candle on the table, noting it had

barely started to drip. This candle seemed like it could last for days! impressive.

Somewhat distracted I tried to settle my thoughts and decide how much to tell him.

'Well, you're one of the smartest wizards known, so I guess I'll just ask your advice for

what I'm struggling with here' I began slowly.

'In the scenario that you might be teleported back in time, and have prior knowledge to

all the events to come, how much would you risk changing, or telling people about,

considering possible dangers like paradoxes, collapsing the time line, or serious magical

repercussions, heck I'm not even sure of all the possible dangers. I'm kinda in over my

head'. I was glad to see he was taking everything I said seriously as he nodded. I had

expected he would.

'I see, I'd have to know more about the type of magic involved here..' he offered,

fishing for more details. Typical Dumbledore, in my head I rolled my eyes at him.

'Not really sure, what I can tell you, is I'm from a different dimension, alternate

universe if you will. Where I come from, you do not really exist'.

'I see..so in theory, whatever you do, however it might effect our outcome, it should

have no repercussions on you personally. However we will still have to deal with what the

muggle's call the Butterfly Effect' I nodded, and his eyes twinkled. That I recognized

the term gave him another clue as to who I was.

'Alright' He paused to think.

'Well, then the only reason I can think of that you would not tell me outright- yet trust

my guidance, is that I am somehow involved, and prior knowledge might impact the future

negatively' I nodded.

'What year is it?' I asked, then quickly did the math when he told me. It was the night

before Halloween, the year the Potters were murdered. Soon enough to stop everything, but

also soon enough I could upset the balance of all things.

'OK so you already know about Voldemort and the prophecy then' His eyes widened and he

leaned closer.

'I will make a bargain with you Miss Delaney, an unbreakable vow if you wish. In exchange

for you telling me everything, I promise not to interfere with the order of events as

you lay them out, without your permission'

The conniving headmaster and I sat and talked for the rest of the night, pausing

only to chug a pepper-up potion and continue.

Dawn began to lighten the sky outside the windows of the Headmaster's office. The

Unbreakable Vow in place, neither him nor I could think of a way out of Lily's death. The

spell rebounding bought valuable time for everyone and ensured Voldemort's eventual

defeat. We decided Harry's upbringing must be as untouched as possible. We must allow him

to make all the decisions he had previously made, and leave that part of the story line

intact. James could be saved, moved into hiding until Voldemort's downfall. Harry must be

left as an orphan. Dumbledore was satisfied knowing that allowing Draco to disarm him

would transfer ownership to him, and it would never be realized. He could easily fake his

own death.

There were other people I wasn't sure I could save, but I would spend energy on

this later. For now I needed sleep. Albus made plans to secret James away, promising to

offer no explanations as I headed for the couch in the office to nap. I leaned over, blew

out the candle, and let darkness take me.

A few hours passed quietly until the insistent buzzing of my alarm clock ringing

from the bedroom woke me. I sat up with a start on my couch. My head still fuzzy from

sleep, I got up and fumbled with the alarm to shut it off. Sometime since I had closed my

eyes I had transported back to my own time. Perhaps it was just a dream?

Heading back into the living room and surveying the cake still sitting on a plate

on the coffee table, now stale, the rest of the candles untouched. The VCR was blinking

12:00 as was almost everything else (I thanked my foresight again for getting an alarm

with a battery). I was still wearing the robes I had found in the Room of

Requirement..and the blanket was gone, since I had left that there.

For a chuckle I got out the wand and gave it a wave. Nothing. Oh well. Time to

get ready for work.


	2. Chapter 2

I toyed with the candle after work, sitting on my couch, TV on mute. Adventures

there seemed to take no time at all here, but the candle was beginning to melt. I thought

that meant I had a limited amount of time, as I only had so many candles. I couldn't

begin to calculate how long I had based on the measure of time versus melting rate. Math

was never my thing. On the other hand, I needed to sleep soon, and didn't want to spend

my time in the other world tired. Tomorrow was the last day before the weekend. A long

weekend. I decided to save the candle until first thing Saturday.

I gathered up the harry potter books and began scribbling notes on a blank pad of

paper. Work had passed in a blur. I told no one of what had happened. No one would believe

me anyways. I almost wish I could have reached out to J.K Rowling and let her know what

had happened, and what was yet to come. Mind you, she killed them off in the first place.

No this would be my own secret. Mine and mine alone.

Saturday I felt so unprepared, worried, rushed, and hesitant that lighting the

candle would not work. The next three groups I needed to work on was a matter of

preparation for things to come. Cedric was easy enough, I just had to convince him not to

touch the port-key. The others would be harder.

I put on the robes that had traveled back with me, closed my eyes and with a

deep breath, lit the candle.

The room of requirement was lit this time, odd, since it could have been lit the

first trip. Same empty room as before, holding only the mirror of Erised. I passed a

number of young bright-eyed students in the halls. I felt I recognized a few of them,

even if they were mostly hufflepuffs and ravenclaws.

I was lost again in no time, and after a while gave up trying to find

Dumbledore's quarters, and looked for a teacher instead. I ran into Mcgonagall not far

into my journey, as she was standing at the edge of a hallway frowning disapproval at the

ruckus.

'Professor Mcgonagall' I called to her.

'Yes?' She turned and eyed me sharply. 'And who might you be?'

'Elanor Delaney, could you please direct me to the Headmaster's Office?' I asked politely.

'Certainly' We began walking briskly back the way I had come.

'Are you perhaps one of the parents?' I smiled, appreciating her attention to security.

'Lets just say, I think the phoenix is a beautiful animal'. Her eyes Widened briefly at

my response but nodded and continued down the hall.

Dumbledore was sitting in a chair, apparently reading. He stood, tugged on his

reading glasses and let them be caught on the chain around his neck.

'You..' Dumbledore seemed genuinely surprised. Mcgonagall hovered nearby as I took a seat

across from his desk.

'It's been eleven years' He said promptly sitting across from me.

I drew the sheaves of paper from my pockets and laid them across the desk.

'Minerva, do you remember the night I asked you to escort James Potter in utter secrecy

from the residence?' Mcgonagall nodded then looked quickly at me.

'Yes, I was the one who told him what was to come' I sorted through the papers and

counted out the years on my fingers.

'A Seer?' Mcgonagall asked with a touch of disbelief.

'Of sorts' I waived absently at her 'She can stay, she might be useful for the next bit,

I'm low on ideas'. I received a raised eyebrow from her for that.

'I am under Oath Minerva, in these matters I have little choice what information is

disclosed, you have my apologies' He smiled reassuringly at her.

I outlined my plan somewhat, for an artifact I wanted to be created for several

people who would fight at the Battle for Hogwarts, among other skirmishes. I did not

mention the why, only spelled out what it would need to do. Some sort of Talisman that

would be imbued with a Protego Maxima which would be given to protect several people I

knew would otherwise die. Arrangements were made so that certain labs would be opened for

my proposed inventors after classes. I assured them I had two ideal candidates that would

eventually be known as genius inventions here within the school. Both agreed to look in

on the subjects from time to time, and offer advice, and I suggested that the other Order

members do so as well. All of them could see the use for such an item, without being told

specifics, and give their input and experience.

'There is one other project I would like to start, but I will need Professor Snape'

Dumbledore's eyes saddened slightly, after being told in advance what he would put the

poor man through, with greater insight into his character, but then his eyes hardened

with resolve and nodded.

Minerva went to fetch him, leaving Albus and I alone.

'I can't tell him why. He'll want to die, I think you know that. So you must say

something on my behalf to make him do what I say without question' I told Albus and left

him to think up something clever on his own. He was after all, a master manipulator.

'I trust her' Albus nodded at me, leaving the scowling Snape eying me skeptically as he

stepped out. That was pretty much all the support I got, with a promise from Snape he

would not use Occulmency, leaving me rolling my eyes and hunching my shoulders in

resignation.

'Fantastic. What a glowing vouch of support' I grumbled to myself. 'Well, do you have

somewhere we could talk, where you feel safe and we won't be overheard?' I turned to the

Professor. I had been able to suppress all my giddy fan-girl tendancies fairly well until

now, being able to focus on the job ahead. It was harder now, talking to the fictional

man made real, whose death hit me the hardest.

'My office will suffice' He thrust his arm towards the stairwell. I chuckled, it wasn't

him being a gentleman- I knew that too well, simply years of watching his own back,

keeping potential enemies to the front.

A waft of chemicals I could not identify swept along the corridor that I followed

the billowing black robes. Since I didn't seem to be about to leap out and stab him, he

turned to cold arrogance leaving me nearly behind with his quick pace. I could do little

but scurry along. He shoved open the wooden door, and began casting complex spells in

every direction the moment I followed in and closed the door behind us.

'It is very important that you do not use Occulemancy on me Severus' I waited until he

looked at me.

'Prophecy has caused you no end of grief before, and as a Seer, you do NOT want to know

what is inside my head' Even as his eyes widened, they darkened as well, though his face

was unreadable.

'Dumbledore had no right..' he barked furiously.

'Dumbledore said nothing. I SAW.' I countered. Disbelief flickered in his face, then

fear.

'Do you remember the first time you met Lily?' He flushed with rage barely contained,

lips thinning.

'Petunia, her sister, called you both freaks and ran to tell her mother. I think you had

been watching her for a while, but I didn't see more then that' I said admitting there

were holes in what I saw. No need to worry the man into thinking I saw everything, give

the whole Santa Clause complex.

'I've told no one about that..' His face was white now. I nodded.

'There are things I need you to do Severus, things I'm sure you won't like. You've been

used an awful lot by both sides, I know. I wish there was some other way. If you have

another way to accomplish what I will ask, I will do it that way. I'd rather not have to

use you as well' I sighed.

'Get on with your demands Miss Delaney' He huffed.

'Well, the first thing, some time in the future you will use a spell on Draco Malfoy, to

protect him from bleeding to death. He will have been cut fairly deeply and will be

exsanguinating out on the floor. I do not know what this spell is, or how it is done, or

who can perform such a spell, but I need someone to teach that particular spell, in

secret, to Miss Granger. Do you know the spell of which I speak?' He nodded frowning.

'The second thing is much more complicated, and I do not think anyone but you can

accomplish this. I do not know precisely when, but Voldemort will have a snake familiar,

very long, more then 10 feet, green, and highly poisonous. You need to come up with an

antidote for that poison and keep a vial of it on your person at all times. Also give a

vial to Miss Granger and make sure she knows also to keep it on her at all times'

He nodded at my requests and when I said nothing more he asked ' Is that all then?'

'Yes..' I knew our meeting was at an end.

'I only..I hope..someday you'll forgive me' I said softly.

Each of us were still standing in the empty dark office, facing each other.

'For what, Miss Delaney' He asked.

'Dumbledore will explain after Voldemort is dead, or I will..if we're both still...here.

I just want you to know I'm sorry. I can only save so many' I sighed and let myself out.

The look of resignation on his face, I think he assumed I was telling him he

would die. I do not think he could have known I meant I was sorry I could not save Lily

for him.

I put my arms around the shoulder of the two red-headed boys.

'So lads, how would you like to become world famous inventors ..' I started off light-

hearted and watched their faces twitch mischievously.

'Because if you don't...one of you will die'.


	3. Chapter 3

Call me a vile person, I could have saved Barty Crouch Sr. but

I chose not to. My second trip here I left Dumbledore with a stack of

notes that informed him of of the pertinent information in the books. I

left him the published works as well as the dvd's, but the notes were a

quick outline with additional information that could only be found on

the website, plus insights learned from interviews with the various

actors. I almost wished I could confess all to Professor Snape, for he

would be most like to understand the value of the information learned

while playing a role. I could only hope that Dumbledore would not

discredit it.

In the end I tweaked the strings of fate here and there. I was

as bad as Albus himself, let that old fool decide whether or not to

save Crouch Sr. I had no need for more fools.

It was my intent now to fast forward in time, after a short rest

at home, then to meet a certain Auror and confirm my plans were

progressing perfectly.

I felt refreshed after a short nap and after relighting the

birthday gift candle. I found myself just up the street from both The

Daily Prophet and the Leaky Cauldron. I managed to snaggle away a

couple of sickles from Dumbledore during my previous visit, and

now persuaded one of the hectic staff at the Prophet to part with a

stack of back-editions. I planned on spending the remaining afternoon

reading through them. The end of the first week of the new semester

would have Professor Moody and Snape out of the hospital and back at

work.

I sorted the papers into order, removing duplicates and setting

them to the side. No mention of the death of Cedric Diggory. Another

small win for our side. The articles became darker and darker as they

detailed what seemed to be a descent into madness for Potter, and

ruinous senility for Dumbledore. Saving Diggory might have been

hazardous if Potter had no proof that Voldemort was indeed back, had it

not been for my continuous confirmations of what was to come. I was

working out fairly well as the Order's Seer.

The gnarled old clock inside the Cauldron chimed 5. Time to

deal with Sirius and Moody, then off to Hogwarts to check on my various

projects.

12 Grimmauld place. The muggle street maps directed me to

Grimmauld fairly easily, and with previous knowledge of the location, I

prevented the need to be invited by the Secret-Keeper. I rapped at the

door smartly and waited.

'Who the hell are you?' A perturbed Mad-Eye Moody shoved his wand into

my throat and practically dragged me through the threshold.

Coughing and sputtering, but making no sudden moves beyond

regaining my breath while Black searched my person and took my wand.

'I'm sorry I didn't wait for Dumbledore to introduce me' I was still

gagging at the sharp poke into my esophagus. 'I can't Apparate myself,

and it's an awfully long walk to Hogwarts'

'I mean neither of you any harm, in fact I'm here to save your lives'.

Between Alastor's threats and muttered curses, we got off to a

fairly rough start. His first concern was how I found Grimmauld Place.

I made the mistake of using the explanation of being a Seer, which

landed with me being tied to a chair in the dining room. Apparently

Seers couldn't possibly see this place with all the protective

enchantments.

'Listen' I said with a heavy sigh, they'd been grilling my for an hour

at least, though I could barely frame a thought, long enough to

formulate a plan.

'Can either of you do Legilimancy?' Moody nodded, grimacing.

'I will show you something, but you must be very careful not to probe

for any other images in my mind, to do so could potentially damage your

future' I closed my eyes and replayed the end of the Triwizard

Tournament in my head.

When I opened my eyes again, Alistors face was set in harsh

lines. Sirius was tapping his foot impatiently. Obviously he did not

possess the skill to follow, not surprising given his temperament.

'That's a load of baloney Miss Delaney, Cedric Diggory didn't die, I

should know, I was there for that last bit'. I nodded at his

accusation.

'Correct, he did not die. Because nearly a year before that I spoke

with Cedric and advised him that some day, Harry Potter would ask him

to accept a Tie in a very important competition, and that his life

depended on him saying no. That is the ONLY reason he still lives

today'.

'I'm sorry I told you I was a Seer, these powers are not my own. I just

know what's going to happen, and if I'm not very careful, and I tell

someone the wrong thing at the wrong time, I could change everything

and Voldemort might not be defeated this time' I watched Black and

Moody withdraw a foot or two, and turn their heads to prevent lip

reading. After a few moments of magical silence, Black Apparated away.

'Black here has gone to verify your story, you had better be telling

the truth'.

I smiled, now I had separated them. If I were a potential

deadly enemy I might not still be able to do anything, tied up as I

was. However I could now talk to Alistor alone.

'Black is too reckless to trust in these matters, he doesn't think, and

he might tell Harry things he cannot yet know. I'm glad I managed to

talk to you alone. In the upcoming future there will be a battle at the

Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. Sirius will be killed

by being pushed through an archway that I presume leads directly into

the veil. I need you to find some way to counter this. Have an extra

person on standby to go that would not have normally gone, and offset

the balance of that fight, prevent him from being killed'. Moody eyed

me sharply, considering my words carefully.

'Another thing I need you to manage is what will come to be known as

the Battle for Seven Potters, at some point you're going to make a plan

for moving Harry from his home to here..using Polyjuice potion. Do not

assign Mundungus Fletcher to anyone's team, especially yours. Leave him

behind to "guard the house". Do not kill him, he needs to live to

accomplish something later. If you take him with you on your team at

the battle of seven potters you will die. Take Black or something. At

this point, you and Black both need to "disappear" and not come back

until the Battle for Hogwarts. I will arrange a way later to let you

know the instant that begins' I had thought most of this out at home,

scribbling endless notes. Dumbledore had agreed to my plans and put in

a few suggestions. Having Sirius- no longer dead, take Mundungus's

place, leaving him at the house to steal the Horcrux was sheer

brilliance.

As I was telling him once again, to be careful at the Battle

for Hogwarts, as they weren't supposed to be there and I couldn't

foresee their fate past their previously appointed deaths, Black

Apparated back into the room.

'Her story checks out. Albus lectured me for some time about making

sure you don't get too much information from her Moody' Sirius sighed

and started to untie my hands.

I relaxed and shifted in the chair to get more comfortable.

Black was about to hand me back my wand when Moody pushed him out of

the way. My head snapped up and our eyes met. Then I felt the

intrusion. He was rifling through my thoughts so fast. I could almost

see glimpses of them even as my hands shot up to push him away.

Meaty hands clamped down on my wrists pinning me back to the

chair as one dark eye and one glass eye possessing a life of its own

stared me down.

It was over in seconds, but I knew he had seen so much, too

much I'm sure.

'Alistor, what are you doing man?' Black finally managed to wrestle him

off me.

'Too late now, I've seen enough' Moody whirled and stalked away, going

to the kitchen to stand looking out the window.

It was a statement of sorts, leaving his back to me, even

though that wild eye of his could see all directions at once. Black

returned my wand and went to the kitchen to find out what was going on.

'She's no threat Sirius, leave her be' Moody said. Black snorted and

shrugged, apparently amused that was coming from him. 'I'll make us all

a cuppa tea'

'Nymphadora and Remus eh?' Alistor said softly some time later, tea

half finished. I nodded hesitantly.

'I want to see that for myself. I will make sure it is done as you

said' He said finally.

'He won't thank you, you know. He'd rather the Dark Lord lived, then to

lose her' Mad-eye said as he took our cups away.

'I know.' It was all I could say.

'I'll take you to see him now' With that Alistor held out his arm to

begin a side-long Apparation.


End file.
